The Princess and the Beast
by Wolfy1278
Summary: Set in Twilight Princess, but with a twist. Rated M for sexual content, Ganondorf x Zelda. When one of Zelda's advisers turn against her and attacks Hyrule castle, what will become of the Princess?
1. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the Legend of Zelda.**

 **Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

The princess sat on her throne. It was a pleasant day, however she could not enjoy the sun as she had work to be done.

"Err, next up preparations for the ball."

Zelda's adviser was stood beside her as she listened to the event planner. Up coming parties and balls required a princess's attention. Sadly this meant she had to sit in the stuffy throne room, awaiting for the task of planning to be complete.

Seeing her discomfort, Impa waved away the planner. He simply bowed and swiftly left the room. Zelda signed in relief. Impa was her most trusted friend and adviser. She had been around since as far back as the princess could remember. She could read her like a book.

"Thank you, Impa."

Impa nodded, "no worries, princess."

Since she now had a break, Zelda stood from her golden throne and headed to her private gardens, her dress flowing as she walked. On her walk towards the gardens, Impa let her know about the kingdoms condition.

"Recent Bokoblin and Bulblin sightings have shaken the people, Princess. Something must be done about them. They have ravaged small villages and taken cattle for slaughter. It may be small incidents now, but I fear there is something greater in the background, for it has been years since those evil beings have come out of hiding." Impa stated sternly.

"Yes, something must be done with them." Zelda signed.

Along the large hallway, the princess and her adviser stopped on the marble floor, just outside the barracks.

"Maybe we should send more soldiers out to protect the lands?" Questioned the princess.

"There are too many and we need our numbers focused on the castle in case the attacks come closer, princess."

Outside, trainee soldiers were brawling. She could smell the sweat from where she stood.

"What about that boy?" She questioned, pointing towards a blonde teen, currently practicing against another soldier.

"That boy? What about him, Zelda?"

"I've seen the reports. He's top of his class, not once been defeated in a duel. He's lean, fit, I'm sure he could handle himself in real battle."

"Yes, that is true. Maybe send him out with some reinforcements just in case. Wouldn't want anything happening to him." Advised the Shiekah.

Zelda nodded in agreement. They watched the boy spar for a few more minutes. His actions were agile yet fierce. His opponent could not take a single hit to the boy. He dodged expertly out of harms way. He was going easy on the other boy, Zelda noticed. Easily he could take a hit and the duel would be over, yet he was taking his time. Was this him trying to be cruel? Or was the teen simply giving the other boy a chance to win? Time would soon tell.

* * *

Link dodged out the way, once again, the other boy missed. He grunted slightly, clearly not amused.

"Come on, Darren. You nearly got me that time!" Encouraged the teen.

Darren smiled, "you're just too quick."

Link laughed at this remark, "maybe. But you're getting better too."

They continued to spar. Link on the offensive, giving the other teen a chance to take a hit. Link could have easily won this match, that much he knew, but he was helping train up the boy.

Darren was the worst of the class. The captain even told him so. Link felt bad for the other boy, he wasn't picked and therefore hadn't the chance to improve. Feeling sorry for Darren, when the trainees had time to themselves for duelling, he went over to Darren to help him out. By fighting the other boy, he could help him improve. It had taken a week or two for the boy to be able to hold up his sword properly, but now he was improving rapidly. Even the Hylian captain was impressed.

The boys circled each other, Darren went for another lunge at Link, aiming for his legs. _Good tactic_ , thought Link. However, Link was too fast, seconds before the sword hit its mark, he hurled out the way, side stepping to his left. Another swing came up to his arm, easily being blocked by Link's own sword.

This continued for a few more minutes before Link lost concentration and noticed he was being watched. This was normal for him as other young soldiers tried to get a hold of Link's pattern, attempting to see his weaknesses in order to overpower him. However, Link had no pattern. He simply moved freely, calculating where the next blow would go and how fast, then determining which way to dodge it. In his battles, Link was like a free spirit, always moving and never tiring. It wasn't always like this though, but with lots of practice Link had risen to the top of his class, quickly elevating from one class to another.

Despite being observed on a Dailey basis, these eyes seemed different. More observant and judgmental. Link risked a glance to his right. As he thought, it was the princess. Her graceful form standing in the arch just beyond the courtyard.

 _Thump_.

Loud cheers could be heard as the wooden sword of his opponent hit his shoulders. Link stumbled back, clearly not expecting to have been hit. He looked back to the princess, her eyes still on him, she giggled as he lost the duel. Link blushed, he hadn't lost a duel in a long time, but it was what he got for losing concentration.

 _Zelda_

The boy noticed her eyes watching him curiously. He risked a glance at her.

 _Thump_.

His opponent landed a blow on his shoulder. A burst of cheering erupted the courtyard as the other boy got pats on his back and congratulations. The blonde teen looked at his opponent with shock before turning back to the princess, his face flooded with embarrassment.

The sight made Zelda giggle. She slightly felt bad for the boy, she must have distracted him, causing his loss. However he did not seem too upset by his defeat. In fact, he went over and congratulated the other teen, smiling at him. _Ah_ , thought Zelda, _so he had been going easy on the other boy_. This made Zelda's smile widen, it was good to know he had a kind heart.

After the cheering died down a bit, Zelda slowly walked forward. She wanted to honour the boy by announcing his placement in being send into the field on his first mission herself. As she walked towards him, he turned to face her, immediately looking shocked before lowering into a bow. The other young soldiers parted before bowing towards their princess as well.

"Princess, how nice of you to grace us with your presence. Is there anything I can assist you with?" Questioned the captain, before bowing to Zelda.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but on my walk past, I noticed a certain soldier who stood out to me."

"Ah yes," said the captain, standing back up to face the princess. "I think know who you mean. Boy, address yourself." He ordered.

Immediately the boy straightened up, clearly he throat before talking.

"M-my name is Link, your highness."

"Link. A nice name you have." Said the princess curiously.

"Thank you."

"It has come to my attention that you have remained the top of your class for several weeks now. After assessing your skills in combat, I have determined that you shall be placed into a real battle. Follow me, if you will." And with that she turned and started walking back to Impa, who gazed down at her, understanding her intentions.

 _Link_

The princess. The princess herself had just addressed Link and now she wanted him to follow her. What a weird turn out to the beginning of his day.

He of course followed, staying two steps behind her. He avoided eye contact with the rest of his class, knowing full well they would be unimpressed at his luck.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the princess's private gardens. He had never been here before, of course, since it was private. In the middle of the garden was a lovely tall oak tree, a maze of hedges with small flowers coating them to his left. To his right, patches of exotic flowers, some that were rare.

The garden was beautiful, like the princess herself, it had grace and an air of elegance to it. Link, however, did not have time to gaze around and enjoy the beauty, for the princess stopped by some roses and turned to face him.

"Link.. Since you have proven yourself to be worthy of fighting for the kingdom of Hyrule, it is my honour to pronounce you an official soldier of the Hylian guard."

Link was overwhelmed. A few minutes ago he was a trainee, now he was being told by the princess of Hyrule that he was now officially a soldier. All his hard work had finally paid off!

"T-thank you, your Grace. I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't. Your first assignment is to go to Kakariko Village and investigate what the Bokoblins are up to. Bring a small group of your choice with you for reinforcements. Once you have found their hideout, destroy them and report back to me."

"Yes, princess." And with that he headed back to the barracks.

Before Link could go on his first adventure, he would need to pick out some other soldiers to assist him. Darren of course was a fellow soldier he would want to venture with him. As well as back up, armour and weapons.

 _Zelda_

After Link had left to go prepare for his first assignment, Zelda turned to face Impa. With a sign, she sat down on the bench. Impa sat next to her.

"Princess?"

"I'm okay, Impa. Just tired, that's all."

The Shiekah nodded. She understood Zelda more than anyone else. She had been around the princess since she was an infant.

The two sat in the sun, relaxing in its warmth. It was a nice day, one Zelda was glad to be spending outside, even if only for a few minutes. An hour or two passed before someone came to fetch them.

"Princess. Captain Harold requires your immediate attention." A woman stood before her, her head bowed. Her simple dress indicated she was a servant. Zelda signed, it was nice while it lasted.

"What does he need?"

"It's about the new recruit, m'am. He wants to know how many soldiers are expected to be sent off with the boy and what transport they should take, if any."

Zelda thought for a moment before replying:

"Since the boy is such a good warrior, he should only require five other soldiers. They shall be under his command until their return. Transport for the journey will be six of our finest steeds."

"Yes, your Highness." The servant said with a bow, before taking off swiftly in order to deliver the message.

Impa smiled at her princess. "You make a good ruler, princess."

"I only do what feels logical and right, if that makes me a good leader than thank you, Impa."

"You're too modest, Zelda."

They both laughed.

* * *

A shadowy figure watched the two from a high tower. Both the princess and her bodyguard laughed. Basking in the sun. He had been watching them for some time now, all was quiet in the gardens.

The figure grunted. He would allow them to enjoy their peace while they could, for soon there will be a new ruler.

A grunt stormed into the room, out of breath.

"Master, preparations have been made. The troops are ready to attack whenever you command." It huffed.

"Excellent. Tell your commander to meet at the gates tonight. Upon my signal, attack."

"Yes, master." The grunt left with those words.

 _Soon, little princess. You shall be mine_. The figure cackled menacingly.


	2. Conquered

The gardens were green and the sun was shining high in the sky above the temple. The hero stood by his horse, a chocolate brown mare with a beautiful white mane. The princess stood next to him.

"We have defended both Faron Province and the Eldin Province, now we must make our way North to the Zora's Domain and to rescue the Lanayru Province" said the hero.

"Yes, but which direction?"

"According to the map, it says we must travel up north. But from where we are in Hyrule field, I'd say we head north west."

Zelda nodded, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. She loved the smokey fields in the sunset.. Wait. Smoke? She looked around, something was off, there was no smoke to be seen in any direction. Maybe she was just tired from fatigue. But no, the smell of something burning was still there. What was going on? She turned to question the hero, but both the horse and the Hero of Time were nowhere to be seen.

"Where have you gone?" Screamed the princess.

Terror gripped her with frosty claws, causing Zelda to freeze with fear. What was happening. She felt her shoulder being shaken. When she turned, still no one was there. Again another prod, faintly someone screamed her name.

"Zelda... Zelda.. Wake up.."

Wake up? She was awake, wasn't she?

"Zelda.."

She screamed, what was happening to hear? Where had the hero gone and why could she hear someone calling her when there was no one nearby. Tears began forming in her eyes. She was frightened and alone.

* * *

The princess woke with a start. She looked around frantically, she was in her room. Impa was shaking her sleepy form.

"Zelda! Finally, you're awake. Come, the castle is being attacked. We must escape before they find you." Impa sternly stated.

"Hyrule field.. The Hero of Time, we were in the fields." Zelda stuttered.

"What?" For the first time since she had known Impa, she could see fear in her eyes and confusion. But a second later it was gone.

"Come, Princess. Tell me about your dreams later. For now we must get to safety."

Zelda climbed out of her bed and sleepily ran after Impa as they left her room. On the way down her spiralling stairs, Zelda caught a glimpse of Hyrule Castle Town. It was ablaze in the market square. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth to silence her scream before it could escape. What was happening? Who was attacking? Before she could think anymore, Impa grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs, once in the kitchens, they moved the stove to reveal a secret chamber. Zelda got on her hands and knees and crawled through the tunnel first, it wasn't the nicest escape route but the safest. Once Impa and Zelda were through, the guard moved the stove back into place to hide their tunnel. Tears rolled down Zelda's face as she was forced to flee the only home she'd ever known.

* * *

The shadowy figure loomed over the throne room. Finally, after years of plotting and gathering his strength, he had finally conquered Hyrule Castle.

"Master Ganondorf, there is no sign of the princess. We searched everywhere but no one can find her." Reported a Bokoblin, who cowered in Ganondorf's shadow.

"She's missing. How the hell did you manage to loose her?!" Roared the beast of a man.

"W-we didn't know where her room w-was. By the time we found it she was gone."

"That whelp Impa must have alerted her of our presence. Search the towers, the whole castle! Do not rest until you find her!"

"Yes, my Lord." Bowed the grunt.

If it wasn't for Ganon, these pathetic whelps would never have had the organisation to conquer the castle. Only when Ganon found them did they have the leadership to muster up such a fool proof plan. Attack at night, spread fires to trap the guards in the barracks. Such obvious actions yet oblivious as the creatures were they could not manage without him.

At least the plan seemed foolproof until the little princess escaped from his grasp. He had not anticipated there being an escape route of some sort being in the castle. He had looked all over in his spare time and to no avail. Wherever he would have placed one, there wasn't any to be seen. A tunnel escaping the castle had to be the only way she could have slipped through his grasp. Never mind, he thought, they would soon find where she was hiding and when they did, he would force her hand in marriage so he could officially be King of Hyrule.

* * *

The tunnel was dark and damp, it smelled of mud and possibly rodents. Being a princess, Zelda had never been subjected to these conditions. Yet in a life or death situation, she had no choice but to endure.

"Not too far to go now, Princess." Said Impa.

Zelda signed. It was too dark to see where she was going, but she trusted Impa, and she had assured Zelda it was a safe passage way. So onwards she crawled.

After a few minutes, the surface changed from damp mud combined with stone to what Zelda recognised as marble. She could now stand up. Impa walked passed Zelda and murmured something under her breath, suddenly light flooded the room. Fire sprang from Impa's hands and landed on the torches that were previously unlit.

"Impa, I didn't know you could do magic." Exclaimed the princess.

"I don't know much, but that was one of the few spells I learnt in case of an emergency like tonight." She explained casually.

"Oh, that seems logical. So where are we now?"

"We are still in Hyrule Castle Town, just deep underground and a little bit away from the castle itself. There's a ladder here." Impa pointed to a ladder leading up to the surface.

"We shall stay hidden for tonight and tomorrow or the day after I will check the surface and see how things are. You must stay here, as you are most likely to be recognised."

"Okay. But what if you get captured? What will I do without food or water?"

"There are some resources that you must make last. It should do you for a month or two."

Zelda nodded. It was a decent hideout down here, and at least it wasn't as cold as it looked. In the resource box was a couple of blankets and pouches of dried food with some glass jars filled with water. There was also a first aid kit, equip with red potions and bandages, as well as some other basic supplies. She hoped she wouldn't have to stay hidden here for too long, but at least if she needed, she could.

* * *

"Where is the princess?!"

The small guard cowered under the pressure. Ganon had his hand against the man's throat, holding him in place against the wall. The Triforce of Power increased the man's strength, so it didn't take much to pin the soldier against the stone wall.

"I-I don't know! She was taken by the Shiekah and another guard into the dining hall. That's all I know, I swear!" Stuttered the man.

"Pathetic whelp. You should have known better than to trust that I'd let you go." The beast cackled.

With a simple flick of his wrist, the man's neck snapped. His face frozen permanently in a state of horror. Ganon released his hold on the corpse, walking towards his cowering servant.

"Have every able soldier to search the kitchen and dining hall. The princess should be hidden there somewhere. Find them." He ordered.

With a shaky bow, the Bulblin ran to fetch the rest of his comrades to search for Zelda.

Before he had stormed the castle. Ganondorf and his army had invaded the Castle Town. Destroying anyone in their way. Not many guards were stationed in the town since Ganon had ordered small forces to disrupt the peace in other areas. For instance, Kakariko Village and Faron Woods. Most of the guards were out of the way, making it the perfect time for Ganon to gather his forces and take over Hyrule.

* * *

"The prophecy States that a 'Hero of Time' blessed by the goddesses with the Triforce of Courage, would save Hyrule. The man you saw in your dream, did he have the mark? Similar to your own?" Impa asked gently.

Zelda was still shaken up. But she nodded. "Yes. He had it on his left hand. I couldn't see his face, but he wore the legendary green tunic and I couldn't make it out, but their was a figure behind him. A spirit of some sort."

"What do you mean, Princess?"

"A small figure, floating in the air, like a shadow protecting the hero."

Impa thought for a moment. But when she said nothing more, Zelda signed. What had she dreamt? Why now? What did her dream mean? Was it time for the hero to be reawakened? And who was he? Where was he? Did his appearance in her dream have something to do with the attack on Hyrule Castle? Zelda had so many questions and it was frustrating to not be able to answer any of them.

Seeing the pained look on Zelda's face, Impa coughed. Zelda looked up to her friend and adviser.

"Do not fret, Princess. We will soon find out the meaning of your dreams. If it is time for the hero to return to Hyrule then it is our duty to find him and guide hi-"

"No." Zelda interrupted her. "Not our. Yours. I am no leader. I can not guide as well as you, I'm not as agile as you. You have more experience outside the castle gates than I. So please, find the hero and assist him in my behalf." Whispered the princess.

Impa was shocked. She had always assumed the Princess, being blessed with the Triforce of Wisdom, would have been the one to guide the Hero of Time through his quest. But she was inexperienced. She was still but a girl, only 19. She had much to learn. Zelda was right. Impa was more suited to bear the Triforce of Wisdom. But fate had chosen Zelda, not Impa. She signed.

"Zelda.. It is your destiny. If I truly must take your place, at least let me find a guard for you. I need to keep you safe. So either you come with me or you have someone as suited as I to protect you."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired, Impa. If I must come with you then so be it. But if possible I would like to go back home."

"If dark forces are truly upon us, Zelda, I'm afraid going home isn't an option until the hero's quest is complete."

Placing a blanket gently over the princess's shaking form, Impa lay down next to her. It was her duty to protect Zelda no matter what. If she truly didn't wish to venture out, either she had to gain courage to do so or the world could suffer as consequence.


	3. Discovery

After a few hours rest, Zelda felt much better. She sat up and stretched. It wasn't as comfortable laying on the hard floor as it was her bed but she had no other choice. Impa was already awake. She was preparing breakfast. By the looks of it, bread and water. Zelda signed, it wasn't as nice as the food she normally had but it would do.

Hearing the princess sign, Impa turned to face her with a smile.

"Sleep well, Princess?"

"Yes, Impa. How about you?"

"I slept well also."

Good, thought Zelda. She was still quite sleepy but the hard floor was too uncomfortable to sleep on any longer than need be. Since they had slept for a few hours, Zelda assumed it would be day time by now. However, without windows, it was hard to tell.

"About your dream, Zelda.." Impa began.

Zelda turned to face her. It was just a dream. Of course the Hero of Time was a well known prophecy but surely her dream didn't mean anything, right?

"What about it?" She questioned.

"I think it was a warning from the goddesses themselves, Princess. A warning that evil is upon us."

"Evil? Impa, don't be sill-"

"Zelda! Don't pretend you don't feel it too. Don't you see? It wasn't coincidence that you dreamt of the Hero the same night we were attacked at the castle. There has to be some meaning behind it!"

Zelda was in shock. Impa never raised her voice, especially not to her. She really must believe in the prophecy.

"Zelda.. Sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice. It's just, you need to understand the importance you have in protecting Hyrule." Signed the Shiekah.

"Don't apologise. I know you only do what you think best for me. I'm sorry for not listening. You're right, it wasn't a coincidence that my dream occurred in the same night as the attack. We must figure out the meaning of this."

"Yes, also it is vital we learn who attacked the castle. I have a feeling it's the bearer of the Triforce of Power. If so, we desperately need to find the reincarnation of the Hero himself."

* * *

After gathering his soldiers. Link and his friends had set off on their horses to ride out to Kakariko Village in search of the Bokoblins disrupting the peace. Travelling through the green fields of Hyrule.

The fine steed in which Link was given to ride was named Epona. The name itself was one of beauty. Epona was even the name of a goddess known for her love of horses and donkeys. Surely it did suit the mare as she was blessed with a gorgeous white mane to contrast with her chocolate brown skin. Her hooves tinted with black. She was a beautiful horse and Link was ecstatic to be able to ride her.

The boy had always loved horses, he had been able to ride them since he was young. Before Link moved to Hyrule Castle Town, he lived with his parents on a farm in Faron Woods.

In the village of Ordon, he had grown up. Once he was of age, his parents sent him to Castle Town, the centre of Hyrule, to become a soldier. It had been his dream since he first learnt to fight. Practicing with a stick with his friends everyday. Seeing his love for combat, his parents had arranged with some local soldiers to have him learn how to fight properly. His skill at horse back ensured him a place in the Hylian army as it was one of the many requirements.

Link hadn't visited his parents in a while. He was about 10 when he left home, he was now 19. He signed as he rolled over in his bedspread. It was a leather sleeping bag with fur lining on the inside for warm. He currently lay in a tent he shared with Darren. The boy was already sleep, but Link felt wide awake. On horse back they had gotten quite far already. By tomorrow noon they should be at Kakariko Village.

Link was excited. It was going to be his first proper battle and he couldn't sleep properly. He just wanted to be out right now, fighting some Bokoblins and other spawns. The other soldiers he had chosen to take with him were some of his other friends he had made in his classes. Twins, Earl and Barry, Luke and Tom. Of course Darren was the fifth member of their group. The twins shared a tent and Tom and Luke resided in the third. Outside the horses were tided to a fence nearby. It wasn't raining on this pleasant night so they hadn't needed to make a shelter for them.

With another sign, Link turned and dug his finger in the mud, tracing patterns randomly in the slightly damp soil. The mark on his left hand glower dimly. Link had always wondered what it meant. He had it since birth, he kept it hidden under fingerless gloves, unsure as to how others would react upon seeing it. He assumed it was a simple birthmark, but the odd glowing made him concerned. It must mean something, right? Maybe one day he would ask an expert and find out. It would finally put his mind to rest.

* * *

The dark king say on the small throne. Compared to his towering form, it was too tight. But it would do for now, he could always order his servants to produce another, more fitting to his nature.

"Scum! Come to me at once." Ordered Ganon.

A small Bulblin came scurrying up the steps to the throne, cowering slightly as he bowed before his master.

"Any news on the Princess's location?"

"No, my Lord. Troops are still looking, though we might be close to finding her-" he was interrupted by another servant rushing towards the dark king.

"Master! Master we found her." He was out of breath. "The tunnel.. Kitchen.. We found her."

Ganon stood up, finally, the Princess could hide no more.

"Take me to this tunnel, whelp."

The slave nodded before scurrying towards the kitchens with Ganon close on his heels.

* * *

Zelda lay on the blankets. She had eaten her 'breakfast' and was now thinking over what Impa had said.

The Hero of Time. He was destined to defend Hyrule when evil descended upon the lands. The last time the hero had appeared was thousands of years ago. The hero had banished a dark force with the help of Seven Sages into something called the Twilight Realm. There the dark force resided, hopefully to never rise again. However, at some point, it had. Zelda shivered. Just the thought of the evil which was now unleashed upon the world sent a shiver through her spine.

She lay there for a few more minutes before hearing a bang. Light shone down from the entrance above. Seconds later, Impa was visible climbing down the ladder. The princess sat up.

"Any news?" She questioned.

Impa wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand before replying.

"Yes. I know exactly who it is who has terrorised the Kingdom. And it is not good news." She stated glumly.

"Who-"

 _Crash_.

Bits of sediment went flying across the small room. Before the two knew what was happening, something scaled gripped their arms. Zelda tried to scream but her mouth was covered with a ragged cloth. Impa struggled against her holder, but without luck. Once the dust had settled, Zelda saw what had grabbed her and Impa. Aeralfos.

* * *

Ganondorf waited at the entrance of the tunnel. After hours of tearing apart the kitchen, his minions had discovered the tunnel that seemed to go on forever behind the stove. He waited there now, he had sent two of his minions down to scout the tunnels. Being slightly too big to fit through it comfortably, they had to dig, therefore making a mess. After what felt like hours, Ganon was beginning to get impatient.

Just as he was about to send more minions into the hole, he heard shuffling of dirt and soon after, two of his servants emerged, in their arms were two females. The princess and her bodyguard. Both were gagged and tied up. Upon seeing him, Zelda's eyes widened in shock. This made the dark king cackle. What a shock it must be to discover one of your trusted advisers having betrayed you.

"Take the girl to her room. Lock the door and guard it, don't let anyone in. As for the Shiekah, take her to the dungeons." Ordered the new king.


	4. Fallen Kingdom

Zelda gazed over her fallen Kingdom. A tear escaped her eyes. After being dragged viciously to her room, the Bokoblin threw her on the bed before locking the door as he left. She now stood on the window sill of her bedroom. What good was she now? Impa was imprisoned and the princess had to yet to discover what use she would have for Ganondorf.

Ganon.. She was still in shock. The man had been around for almost as long as Impa. Caring for Zelda after her parents died. He had been like a father to her. Distant at times but loyal. Yet there was no denying, when she gazed into those Amber eyes, she could see his lust for power. It scared her to think what could have possessed the man.

The tears she had been holding in were finally released. What more could she do now? She was a prisoner. With no possible way to escape the castle, she was trapped. Finding the Hero of Time would be impossible now. Ganon's forces must have been behind the attacks at Kakariko Village and other vulnerable, and once peaceful, places. How long had he been plotting against her? And what plans did he have for her now he had her in his grasp? Zelda was frightened. She gripped the stone as a gust of wind nearly pushed her over. Once she had regained her balance she surveyed the situation once again. It may be impossible for Zelda to find the Hero of Time and guide him, but that spirit. The one from her dream, she hoped it was a sign that The hero, whoever he was, would be okay. If that shadowy figure was able help Link then she felt there still might be hope.

Feeling some strength flood her veins once more, Zelda stepped down from the ledge. Not today, she thought.

* * *

Ganon sat upon his throne, finally, he thought, the princess was captured and now he can become true king of Hyrule. After his imprisonment in the Twilight Realm, Ganon had sworn his vegence on the descendants of the Hero of Time and the royal family. It started with eliminating the king and queen. No one had suspected the man, he had taken them out so perfectly it was almost impossible to pin blame on Ganon. He had come into their services as their adviser a week before the King's death. He had planted poison in his meal, the effect of the poison caused the man to become delirious and take his own life. A month later, the Queen had become 'ill'. Many presumed from grief and not eating well. But little did they know that Ganon had implemented a different type of poison into her food, causing her body to shut down gradually.

It had been perfectly planned out, Ganon thought with pride. Next up was the little princess. After the funeral of her mother, Ganon had turned to face Zelda. Upon seeing her sapphire blue eyes filled with grief, he swore to protect her. He didn't know why, but there was something about her. Her innocence made the idea of killing her too cruel to consider. For that reason, he let her live. Caring for her, supporting her. On the day she came of age, Ganon had proposed to the Princess. When she said no, he was torn. His lust for vengeance returned once more and he vowed that she would pay. Ganon always got what he wanted. It took a lot of work, but his plan had succeeded and therefore payed off. He was soon to be King and no one could stop him.

* * *

Link was galloping through Hyrule fields. His comrades by his side. Eventually Link had gotten some rest. As soon as the sun had appeared over the mountains, Link had rallied up his friends and they had set off for Kakariko Village. He could see it now, just on the horizon.

"There it is! Come on!" Grinned the boy.

His comrades shook their heads. He had too much energy and enthusiasm.

A few minutes later they arrived, as they had gotten closer, the skies had darkened from a clear blue sky to dull grey clouds. In front of the gates to the village were some Bokoblins. Link climbed off Epona and held her reins, looking up to the sky above the village. There was some sort of jet black clouds forming, it looked dangerous but something about it made Link curious. It was like he was being pulled towards it.

"Wow! What the heck is that?" Shouted Darren.

"No idea but it looks bad." Replied Tom.

"Let's go find out." Said Link.

They tied up the horses to the fences along the rode and made their way towards the gates. As they approached, the Bokoblins saw them and growled. Charging forward with their weapons raised. Link felt ecstatic, finally, he thought, a battle. He charged into the fight, sword held in front of him.

* * *

Impa was dragged down to the castle dungeons and thrown harshly into a cell. The hard iron door crashed behind her and was locked immediately. Shit, she thought. She should have kept them moving. Now that Ganon had the princess, she worried for her safety. Impa also worried about her own safety. The dark king had no use for her, if he wanted her dead he would just have to say the word. She signed, walking over to the rusty mattress on the floor. She had planned to continue through the tunnel to exit Hyrule Castle Town. She should have thought, she said, ashamed. Of course it was only a matter of time before Ganon had discovered their location. Worse still, they had taken her weapons. Now the Shiekah had nothing to defend herself with, or anything to use for escaping. She was a mouse, trapped in a cage, waiting for death to come.

She signed, when she had been through the town, searching for answers she had come across some Bokoblins and archers. After taking them out, she had walked into what seemed an abandoned house. Only to find a family cowering as she walked in.

 _"Please, I'm here to help. Can you tell me what has happened here?"_

 _They eyed her up, it was the mother who spoke first._

 _"We aren't too sure our selves, all we know is that a large man with cat like eyes stormed through, slaughtering everyone in his path. They were making their way to the castle, the man and his monsters."_

Impa gulped. It was worse than she thought. It wasn't some petty revolution against the crown. It was an invasion from someone who knew the castle almost as well as she. Ganon.

If she hadn't spent so much time helping out the people of Hyrule in the town, she may have gotten back to Zelda with time to spare. They could have escaped before Ganondorf's minions found them.

No matter how much she dwelled on it, Impa could not change the past. Instead of sitting here doing nothing, she decided to remain calm and calculate a way to escape her prison before anything worse could happen.

* * *

The boy had blacked out. When he awoke, he was in the village. The sky was darker here than in Hyrule Field. He stood on his paws and looked around. His paws? Link looked down and was shocked to see he was furry. He indeed had paws instead of feet or hands. This was strange. Last he remembered, he had fought the Bokoblins and his comrades had jumped over the fence. Link had followed them and they had stepped into the inky darkness that was behind the gates. Next thing he knew he was awake and some sort of animal.

Link turned his head to try and get a better look at himself, he had a tail, and from what he could see, light brown mixed with dark brown fur. He wasn't an expert on animals but from the looks of it he was some sort of dog or wolf. Why had he transformed into a wolf? And how did he get back to himself? Link signed, but it came out strangely as he was an animal. He looked down to his paw, to his dismay, the mark on his hand (or paw) glowed faintly before disappearing. What did that mean? Had it protected him? Never before had the mark disappeared, it had always stayed on his skin like a tattoo of some sort, but right before Link's eyes it had disappeared.

* * *

The boy had become a beast. Just as she had thought, he was the chosen one. She lay on top of the large building, gazing down with curiosity at the 'hero'. It was apparent to her that the boy had no idea of his true identity. Even as a wolf he looked confused as to what had happened. Silly human. His friends, sadly, had not been so lucky as to be protected by the goddesses. Two of them had disappeared, being torn apart by the twilight, and the other three had turned into beasts. Not the same as this boy though. They had become Twilight Spawn. There was no saving them now, she thought.

With a sign, she jumped off the building and landed in front of the confused little wolf. He jumped, clearly not expecting her appearance, before growling.

"Shh, don't worry. Link, is it? I've been watching you."

He still continued to growl, lunging at her small form. She simply teleported from that spot to one behind him. He seemed confused at his empty jaws.

"Over here, wolf boy!" She teased.

He spun to face her. Confusion in his eyes.

"If you had let me finish talking, I would have told you that I'm a friend. I'm not here to hurt you, Link. I didn't do this to you. My name is Midna. I'm here to help."

* * *

Midna? Link had been shocked when the small imp had landed in front of him. Her tiny form only just the same size as his wolf one. He had no idea what this thing was, perhaps an enemy? She had some sort of oddly shaped helmet on her head, only revealing one, catlike, eye. He lunged. His jaws were empty as he landed, where had she gone? He turned at the sound of her voice and there she was.

A friend? Her razor sharp fangs and odd form gave off the impression of something the boy should be attacking, not listening to. Despite this, he listened. Midna. But where had his friends gone? Why was he a wolf and what the hell happened to the village?

Confusion and fear sparked his mind, he began barking and growling. No matter how hard he tried, no words came out. The tiny figure rushed towards him and clamped his mouth shut.

"Shh. They'll hear you!"

Hear me? Who? What was going on..

Seeing his confusion she elaborated. "Your friends. Two of them didn't make it but the others did. Sadly the goddesses didn't care to protect them and they were transformed, like you, into beasts."

Beasts? They were wolves too? He needed to find them! Link shuffled backwards with excitement. Seeing this Midna signed.

"Not like you. They're not wolves. They turned into something called a shadow beast."

A shadow beast? This didn't sound pleasant. Link barked, what was going to happen to them? And what did she mean blessed? He didn't see how turning into a monster made him lucky.

"Feels weird not being able to talk for once, huh? You're probably wondering what I mean by blessed. Well, the goddesses bestowed the mark of the Triforce on you at birth. Triforce of Courage to be exact. That mark means you are the chosen hero of the goddess. The prophecy of your world states that the 'Hero of Time' would reincarnate once more when evil fell upon the world."

Link tilted his head.

"That's you, wolf-boy! You have the Triforce of Courage. You may not be able to see it now but in your human form it's there. It protected you against evil, the twilight. Your friends weren't so lucky. One of three things can happen to a 'unprotected' human upon entering a twilight realm. They are either torn apart, like two of your friends, or turned into ghosts. If they're ghosts they have a chance to be restored back to their original forms once the land is restored. But the third is being turned into a shadow beast. Your friends are gone, Link. You are destined to save Hyrule alone."

When Midna had finally finished, Link had to lay down to process her words. His friends were gone? Darren, Tom, Earl? All five of them? This made the boy sad, they didn't deserve this. If this was the goddesses sick way of punishing him, he wasn't amused.

"Now that you're updated on the whole situation, why don't we make a start on saving this village, hmm?"

There wasn't another choice he assumed. Link nodded his furry head. Midna landed on his back with a thud. Link was outraged. He wasn't a horse, she couldn't just ride him when she felt like it! He bucked and kicked in an attempt to shake her off, but to no avail.

"Stop it, wolf-boy. In return for my advice in your upcoming adventure, you have to let me ride you. My tiny legs can't walk everywhere themselves you know." She teased.

Link growled to himself. If it meant getting this obscene curse off him, then he could abide by Midna's rules.. For now.


	5. Violation

Despite the princess's uncertainty about letting her guard down, fatigue got the better of her. With a yawn she crawled into her bed and curled the sheets around her form. At least she had her comforts back, she thought.

Zelda woke up a few hours later. The sun was just rising above the land as she sat up. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, the princess got up from her bed and went to get dressed. Once in her favourite dress, Zelda went for the door and found it locked. What the.. Why was she locked in her own room? Oh yes, she remembered, Ganon. He probably didn't want her roaming around freely as she might escape. Zelda signed, she would just have to wait for someone to come collect her. Walking over to her bed, she grabbed a tattered book off the shelf nearby and sat to read it.

After a few hours of isolation, Zelda heard heavy footsteps coming towards her door. With a hurry, she put the book down and composed herself. She would not let whomever it was think she was unnerved. Ganondorf came crashing through her door, almost breaking the lock off the hinges.

"Princess.. How nice to see you." He smirked cruelly.

Zelda scowled at the man before questioning him;

"What do you want Ganon? I was just enjoying my book before you so rudely interrupted me."

He scoffed, "a girl has no time for books. We must prepare. Good, you are dressed. Come along." He ordered as one of his large hands came around Zelda's small wrist.

"Prepare for what? And where are you taking me."

The princess tried to pull her wrist free but the man was too strong, he had a tight hold of her and he wasn't letting go.

"Why, our wedding of course."

Zelda's face paled. Wedding? Seeing her sudden change in composure he laughed.

"Ah yes I forgot to tell you, we are to be married. Together we will rule Hyrule."

"Marry.. You? No! I shall not. You are a horrible man and I will have nothing to do with you! You stole my Kingdom and terrorised my people. Besides, when were you going to inform me of this marriage?" Said the princess, making another attempt to pull herself free.

Ganon pulled her wrist harder and she came flying forwards, landing on his chest. She had to put her other arm out in front of her to prevent falling over. Zelda blushed. She hadn't been this close to the man before and she could smell his strong scent. He smelt wine and sweat, a masculine scent for such a man. She pulled away again, not wanting to be so close to him.

"Come now, princess. I will make you happy." Smirked the Geurdo man.

"No! I don't want to marry a monster like you-"

Ganon's lips came crashing onto Zelda's before she could finish her sentence. His scent even stronger now that she could taste it as well. Zelda tried to pull away, but his hand came behind her waist and held her in place. She squirmed under his grasp. What was he doing? This wasn't proper, she was a princess! She screwed her eyes up as she tried to escape. His lips were large and warm, his tongue poked her own lips, asking to enter. She refused, keeping her mouth sealed as tightly as she could. This didn't put off the dark king though. Ganon released his grip on Zelda's wrist and picked her up by her waist, carrying the small girl to her bed.

Placing her down gently, he towered over her. His strong muscular form contrasting with her small and petite one. His lips still held onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Zelda continued to struggle, wishing nothing more than to be free.

The king held down the princess's body with his own, his member becoming harder by the second. Oh how he loved it when she squirmed under his weight. It made it all the more interesting. He had come up here to take her to the throne room and arrange a wedding, whether she consented or not. But seeing the innocence in her defiant eyes had turned his blood hot, lust running through his veins. Ganon continued to force his tongue inside her, wanting to taste more of her sweetness. Her scent rolled over him, a sweet lavender. He wanted more.

One hand slide down from her waist to her legs. Stroking her thighs gently, the sensation caused the girl to moan gently. Clearly she didn't want him to know how good it felt, but he knew. A cruel smile played on his lips as he continued to stroke her inner thighs. She moaned into his mouth, causing his tongue to gain access. He explored inside her, taking in greedily her scent and sweet taste. His hand began moving further up her leg. His member was fully erect now and wanted her body.

He pulled his lips away from hers and using his dark energy, he bound the princess to the bed posts so that she couldn't escape. Zelda gasped for breath as her lips were freed but a look of horror washed over her face as she was bound to the bed. It suddenly dawned upon the girl what he was about to do to her. She began crying but this didn't bother Ganon. He moved his lips to her neck and began slowly kissing and sucking on her neck. His hands making their way to her panties. Lifting up her skirts, he pulled down the garments and found they were wet.

"I see my little princess is enjoying herself." He teased.

This earned him a glare, but a moan escapes her lips as he began touching her body.

Zelda felt utterly sickened. What was the man doing? And why did it feel so good? She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. The pleasure rolled over her and a moan escaped her lips. She blushed. Never before had the teen done anything like this.

His hands began exploring her neck as well as her area. Playing with her clit, she began to struggle as she realised what he was going to do to her. Seeing she was ready, Ganon pulled off his chest plate and gauntlets, revealing his tanned and muscular body. He was handsome, she had to admit, with his dark red mane and grey tanned skin. His facial structure along with the rest of his body was almost perfect. Yet he was evil. Stop, she said to herself, don't think about Ganondorf that way! He is no longer your friend. Next the man took off his boots and then his legging armour, revealing his member. Oh goddesses, thought Zelda. It was huge! The thick length was enormous, how on earth was that supposed to fit inside her tiny form? She screamed for help, but of course no one heard her.

"What's wrong, little Princess? Not impressed by my body? Oh, but you are.. I can see your mind working. You may think of me as the Enemy but you know as well as I that this is what you want." Smirked Ganon cruelly.

Already some pre-cum was dribbling down his member. She watched in horror as the man wiped it off with his finger and shoved it into her mouth. The salty taste flooded her mouth, she tried not to gag as the man held his finger for a few more seconds in her mouth than necessary. Making sure she swallowed, he pulled his finger out with a smile.

"How did it taste, little princess?"

She did not reply, she was too ashamed to respond. Instead she turned her face away so she didn't have to look at him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Look at me when I fuck you, girl." He ordered, pulling her face to look up at him.

Zelda gasped as his member suddenly entered her. The pain was intense, it felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside. His hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to struggle, but she was held in place by the magic binding her.

Once he was fully inside her, he began moving. It started off slowly but then as he continued his thrusts became more rhythmic and faster. Gentle moaned, his hand moved away from her mouth when she had given up on screaming, allowing her moans to echo. He pulled her dress up further to reveal her stomach and then her breasts. Ganon once again began kissing her neck, stroking her hair with one hand and the other stroking one of Zelda's breasts. The princess moaned again into the king's ear, her breathe becoming raspy as pleasure filled every inch of her body. Now that her entrance was used to his member, the pain had subsided, making way for bliss.

"G-ganon.. Please." She gasped.

He whispered into her soft skin, "what is it, little princess?"

"S-stop.. I don't want this." But her body betrayed her as Ganon hit her spot and caused the girl to moan.

The man cackled, "but why would I want to stop? We are having so much fun, little princess."

The man began licking Zelda's neck among the kisses, causing more pleasure to flood through her. He was right, it was enjoyable. But wrong, so very wrong. But what could she do? She was tied up and had his weight pinning her down. There was nothing stopping the man from taking her. She moaned again as Ganon repeatedly hit her spot over and over again, making Zelda see stars. It felt so good yet it felt so wrong at the same time. The princess gasped as she felt her body heat rise. Sweat began to drip down off her forehead. Ganon was beginning to sweat too. She could see drops forming on his back. The man began to moan, she could tell he must be close to climaxing.

A few more thrusts and Ganon pulled out of her, his load released itself into her stomach. The warm sensation caused Zelda to release her essence as well onto the sheets. They both panted, pleasure running through their veins. Ganon rolled off of Zelda and onto the bed next to her. She looked up to him as he gazed down at her.

"You did well, little princess."

She blushed and looked away. What had just happened? Zelda didn't quite understand what they had just done but she felt violated. How could such a man do something so evil to her. She felt more tears well up in her eyes but held them back, not wanting to seem weak.

* * *

Ganon looked down at the little princess, seeing her so broken made him feel content. Her sapphire eyes among her reddened face made her seem all the more innocent. Looking down at her slim form, he felt his member twitch lustfully once again. His essence still stuck to her stomach, moving up and down with each breath she took. Her perfect breasts made his length yearn for her body once more.

Debating whether or not he should risk wasting more time in her room, Ganon made his choice. Moving further down the bed, his head came to the same level as her area. Moving closer, he took in the sweet scent of her body. Her scent made his senses go wild, he needed her. He gripped her thighs to part them so he could get to her area. His hand slowly making its way down her legs until it reached her entrance. He began stroking his clit and then, using his tongue, began exploring her body, clitoris and entrance, teasing her, making her want more. The girl gasped as pleasure took over her.

"G-Ganon, please! Don't do- don't do anything else. Please.." She cried with a moan.

Ignoring her pleas, the man continued to taste the sweet juices the princess had to offer. He had truly made her wet, this pleased Ganon. He placed his tongue at the edge of her entrance, pausing to hear her gasp. He knew she wanted him to stop teasing her and just continue. He held his tongue there for a few more seconds before ending her torture and giving her the pleasure she truly wanted.

* * *

Just when she thought the torture was over. Ganon moved down her body and began touching her with his tongue. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as he began stroking and licking her entrance. It was truly torture. She knew she didn't want this but her body defied her thoughts, giving in to the sensations and pleasure, wanting the man to give her more. Zelda moaned as Ganon's tongue finally entered her, exploring her body. She couldn't help it, it just felt so good.

Pulling his tongue out, Ganon then began licking and exploring all over her area, leaving no space untouched. Zelda moaned loudly as her body began to heat up once more. His tongue expertly began playing with her clitoris, teasing her with gentle touches before sucking and licking once more.

* * *

The girl clearly wanted more. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her moans. He had full control over her. The thought made his length harden even more. He reached down one hand to his member, stroking it roughly as he continued tasting her sweetness. Pleasure and lust rolled through his veins, making him want more of her body.

Ganon looked up to watch the girl's face. Her eyes were closed and her face composed in a combination of pleasure and discomfort. Feeling the man stopping his actions, she opened her eyes and gazed down at him.

"It's no fair, princess. You're having all the fun while my poor member is left out.." Teased the king.

"H-how am I supposed to help with that?" She gasped.

"I'm glad you asked." He smirked cruelly.

Ganon began crawling forward on the bed, only stopping when he length was facing Zelda's face.

"Help pleasure me and I will make you feel bliss again." Ordered the man.

Her eyes showed confusion and then she nodded. She hadn't much choice, Ganon would have got what he wanted whether she had wanted it or not. But seeing her defeat pleasure the Evil king. Ganon moved his length closer to her face, using one of his hands to force her mouth open. He shoved his member into her mouth, causing her to gag as he filled it with as much of him as possible. He pulled out slightly so she wasn't gagging anymore and began slowly moving his member in and out of her mouth. She had a hint of fear in her eyes but soon she gave in and allowed him to fill her mouth more with his length. It felt almost as nice in her mouth as it did in her entrance, though Ganon.

He felt pleasure run through his veins as her tongue began exploring his large length. It wasn't long before he released his load into her mouth. This clearly shocked the girl as the only warning she received was his groan of pleasure before the white essence came out. Some of it dribbled out her mouth but she managed to swallow most of it. Ganon petted her head before climbing off the bed and getting dressed. He left the room without another word, leaving the princess tied to the bed.

* * *

He left. Just left. Not a thank you or a smile, nothing. Zelda felt betrayed. Worst of all, he left he tied up to the bed posts, she groaned as her arms ached. The man had forced Zelda to pleasure him, almost choking her with its size and thickness. Not only that, but when he had released his load, she was forced to swallow! It had tasted salty and oddly nice, but it felt disgusting to have had that monsters member inside her mouth. But there was nothing she could do about it now. What's done is done. The princess signed. She wished she could at least be untied so that she could wash herself of this filth. She had his load on her stomach still and some running down her cheek and her own essence staining the sheets.

Zelda tried not to cry as she felt utterly broken. The king had gotten his way with her and once he was content he had left. She didn't feel like a princess at all, she felt like an object. With nothing else to do, Zelda tried to make herself more comfortable but to no avail. Lying there on the filthy bed, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the later updates, since Pokemon Go has come out I've been busy. More exercise and less writing. Again, sorry, will make sure to update at least twice a week and more if I have the time. Thanks for understanding! :)**


	6. Hero of Time

**Sorry for not being very active these last few months :( I've been kinda busy with my own stuff so I haven't had a chance to update. Hoping to be more active now though! So I'll hopefully be able to finally finish this story ^^ anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ganondorf stomped down the stairs as he left the room, leaving the princess alone and bound to the bed. What had happened in there? He hadn't intended to have violated the girl but seeing her innocence form so close to his.. He lost control. But it had felt good, so good. He could still taste and feel her body and it made him want more. However, the man had other issues to attend to.

While Ganon had had the intention of marrying the girl to proclaim himself King, he realised he hadn't arranged a ceremony of any kind. Despite not caring what the girl thought, he was still a man of good taste. He wanted his marriage to be celebrated by all in the kingdom! Yes.. He would arrange the party invitations and guest list before officially marrying the princess. He signed as he entered the throne room.

"You! Get here, at once." He ordered to a petty slave nearby the door.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" The creature stuttered

"I need you to arrange a party for me. In two days time I expect preparations to be complete, do you understand?" Growled the man, towering before his servant.

"Yes, sire. Of course. I shall alert the chef of your requirements and invite everyone!" He saluted before running off the complete his errands.

Dirty slave. They had their uses, but their kind sickened Ganon. The bokoblin was only good for war and slavery. He was lost in thought, before long another servant came to his side.

"Lord Ganon. We have news on the newly dispatched soldiers."

"Go on." Grumbled the Dark king.

"The group entered the village and as expected, the darkness consumed them. Three were turned into shadow beasts and two obliterated."

"What about the last? There was six. What happened to the last soldier?"

"Um.. That's the issue, Lord. W-we don't actually know where he went. We assume he was destroyed along with his comrades. Our scouts haven't seen any signs of him, sir."

This angered Ganon. If there was even a slight chance one of those boys survived it could greatly ruin his plans to become the ruler of Hyrule.

"Send more scouts to check! I don't want anyone resting until the boy is found, you hear me? Go."

The servant bowed before scurrying off to alert his comrades of the new orders.

For their sakes, Ganon thought, they better hope he was destroyed. The man walked to his throne and sat down. He had other matters at hand.

* * *

Link was getting used to his wolf form. He was still confused over his destiny to be the "hero of time" or how the goddesses had protected him by turning him into a wolf. But Midna had promised it would all be clear soon. First, he had to find the pool of Din.

After his wolf eyes had adjusted, the boy realised he was in a cave. He hadn't been here before he blacked out, so Midna must of dragged his unconscious body into the cave to hide it from whatever was lurking in Kakariko Village.

The skies were much darker in the village than he thought was possible. It was almost as if the sky was swallowing the place up in a pool of murky darkness. He could barely see anything around him. But, as Midna had informed him, as a wolf, he had extra senses.

"Look! Over there" whispered the Imp.

Following her pointed finger, he saw nothing. But he felt something. As if on queue, his sight changed from utter darkness to almost a blinding light. What was going on? He twitched his ears, listening for the footsteps of something nearby.

Far in the distance, on top of a building, was a bokoblin. However, this one was dark, almost like a shadow. The new sense of sight allowed Link to see better in this almost nighttime state the village seemed to be stuck in. Certain objects stood out among the darkness and others seemed to glow. The glowing figures were small and almost looked like giant beetles. How strange, he thought.

"You see it? That's a shadow bokoblin. Here in the twilight realm, everything changes. I'll explain another time but for now all you need to know is that's an enemy and somehow you need to sneak past it to reach the pool around the corner from here. Got it?"

Link didn't like her tone. But she was right. Until he knew what was going on he was too confused and disorientated to fight properly. He wasn't fully sure how to use his jaws or claws to fight so avoiding confrontation for now was his best chance of survival. He nodded.

"Good. You see that rock by your paw? Use that. Throw it across the path into those bushes by the larger building. Hopefully it'll distract him off his perch and it'll give us time to get past." Ordered Midna.

She had a good plan, so he followed as ordered. Picking up the rock in his jaws, Link thought about how he would aim this. He stood for about 15 seconds thinking and angling himself before throwing the rock into the bushes. It narrowly missed it, but tipped the bush enough that the guard heard the sound and came down from his post to check it out.

Without hesitation, Link subtly bound from the cave and towards the pool of water coming from another cave. As he reached the pool, he checked behind him to make sure he was far enough away from the bokoblin that he wouldn't be seen. Upon feeling assured, he turned to face the water. It seemed nothing out of the originally. It was just like the water fountain in Faron Woods near his home village. Stepping closer, a ball of light flooded the water and swirled around Link, making the boy, or rather, wolf, jump back in shock. The light came to a stop in front of him. Link growled, he didn't know what this thing was but he sure as hell was ready for a fight if need be.

"Calm down, wolf boy. It's not going to hurt you." He could tell by her tone she was rolling her eyes. At this, Link stopped growling as he knew Midna wouldn't be this calm if it was out to harm them.

As if on cue, the light transformed into glorious bird. Bright light shone out of its wings as the small ball formed a large owl like beast. Despite all its glory, it seemed to be unnerved.

 _Chosen one._

Where did that voice come from? Link was puzzled, he took a step back.

 _You have come to me in the form given to only those blessed by the goddesses._

There it was again, was it the spirit? Was it talking to him through its mind? Link didn't know but he was sure to make a good first impression -or rather he would have if he could talk.

 _I know in that form you are speechless but hear my words. There is a dark power roaming these lands and the twili you have found yourself in is the doing of a dark force._

The light spirit sounded sad.

 _You must find my light, hidden in the village. Once my light has been returned to me, so will your true form._

Light? Was the spirit talking about the glowing beetles he had seen earlier? That seemed simple enough, all he had to do was find all of them and then he can be human again. Link nodded in agreement.

 _Thank you, hero. Take this light vessel to collect the tears of light. Return to me when you have them all._

And with that the spirit faded.


	7. Moving On

The wolf stalked its prey. The bug, only visible to the wolf's keen senses, scuttled along the path. The beast pounced, it's teeth sinking into the shelled flesh of the insect. Shaking his head to silence the creature, the wolf stood triumphant as the bug disappeared and was replaced by a ball of light.

Link collected the tear. It was the last one to go and now he would be able to return to his human form, if what the light spirit had said was true. As the boy, or rather, wolf, walked towards the light, his vision became blurred and brighter. It had done this previously when he had collected the other tears of light.

"Well done, wolf-boy. Now let's head back to the spirit to hand these in."

Link nodded and trotted back down the steep mountains. He had travelled a distance to reach the final light tear trapped inside the dark insect. He had jumped over tall rocks, climbed the steep mountain and battled twilight creatures to collect all the pieces. Now his trail was over he just needed to return back to Din in order to restore himself to his ' _true form_ '.

* * *

Ganon sat on his throne, his adviser stood nearby with a list. The beast of a man signed. Though he was happy to be getting this over and done with, it was still boring and stressful thinking of what ways to through the perfect wedding for his bride. He didn't particularly care what anyone else thought of the ball, but wanted to make something special for Zelda. To win her affection.

"Sir?"

"What?!"

"Sorry, I-I asked you if you wanted to invite Zant."

"That fool? He has jobs to do! I'm not inviting that imbecile to my wedding."

"Okay, sir. I think that's everything we need. Would you agree?"

He sighed again. "Yes."

With a bow and a thanks the servant scurried off to make preparations for the event. Ganon had ordered for everyone in Hyrule Castle Town to attend. His cooks were busy making preparations for the meals. Ordering in large amounts of party food and meat, and ingredients for the cake. The wedding would be in a few days time and he needed everything to be just right.

"You'd better appreciate this effort I'm making for you, princess." He muttered under his breath.

Had it been anyone else, he would have cared not what they thought. However, there was something about Zelda that aired respect and dignity and he couldn't take that away from her. The princess and her dignity were high priority which is why Ganondorf was going to great lengths to make her wishes come true.

* * *

Link panted slightly, it had taken most of the day to reach back to the light spirit's pond and it was now noon. It had taken most of the night to get through the trial and find all the bugs and he hadn't rested. Midna had promised a rest after he was human again.

With a newly found thrust of energy, Link bolted forward through the village until he reached the pond. Within seconds, Eldin appeared before the two of them, blazing wings as glorious as before.

 _You have found all my Tears of Light and returned them to me. For that I thank you._

Link closed his eyes and bowed his head in thanks and when he lifted his head back up, he opened his eyes to find he was taller than before. Where his wolf body was smaller in height, his human body was taller. It hit Link that he was human again.

The boy gasped in delight. He couldn't believe it, it had worked!

"Eldin, I-" The spirit was gone.

He turned and twirled in search of Midna and the light spirit, only to find he was alone.

"Link."

Shocked, the boy stepped back.

"Midna? Where did you go? I can't see you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a shadowy form of the imp appeared from the ground. Midna was the same as before except this time it was like she wasn't there, she was a shadow with only her visible eye gleaming red, standing out from the rest of the shadowed form.

"You did it, Link! You saved the village. It'll take some time for the villagers to wake up though, as they would be drained from the twilight realm consuming them. This is our chance to make it up the mountain again to the Gorons!"

"But, where did you come from?"

"Once the twilight realm was broken, and the normal realm was restored, my form could no longer be visible. I hid in your shadow to remain close to you. I'm still with you though, even if you can't see me. Now let's get going! Before the villagers wake up and disrupt our journey."

"But, what about rest? You promised I could sleep."

"We can sleep when you get to the top of the mountain, Link. If we go now we can get there by night."

With a sign he nodded. There was no point wasting time arguing. Midna dissolved back into his shadow and the boy turned to face the mountain. He had one hell of a trek to go and it wasn't going to be any easier in human form. He began walking.

* * *

The Goron had been throwing themselves at Link all afternoon. He had only managed to hold his ground with the help of the iron boots he and Midna saw near the blacksmiths house. He had grabbed them with the advise from Midna that he might need them later. She was right.

The Gorons would throw themselves down hill and roll into large balls, without the boots on, Link would fall over and be pushed down the mountain. To make any progress he had to wear them, though they slowed him down. But when the Goron threw themselves at him, he was able to stand his ground and toss them behind him.

By the time Link had found a safe cove in the mountain to rest, hidden from view, he was worn out. His training from the soldier calm had paid off, though. As his strength allowed him to fend off the heavy Gorons and make progress to the top of the mountain. Tomorrow, he and Midna would go into the Goron town and find out why the beasts were throwing themselves at Link no matter how hard he tried to reason with them.

* * *

The night sky was beautiful. Zelda sat on her window ledge, gazing at the stars and moon.

"How could Hyrule be so beautiful in a time of darkness?" The princess questioned to herself.

Many nights when Ganon hadn't returned to her room she would take the opportunity to relax and watch the stars. This way she could pretend that nothing was out of place and everything was okay. But deep down she knew she'd have to eventually face reality. With a sign, she climbed off the ledge and walked to her bed.

Part of her longed for the dark king to come and have his way with her but the less hormonal side knew she should be glad she has one night free from him as it's not often he leaves her alone. He must have been too tired from today to bother coming up to her room.

Another thought crossed Zelda's mind. Impa. Her adviser, her friend, her protector. Locked away in the dungeons. There had to be some way she could save her. The princess felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of her friend being trapped in the cells below the castle. Dirty, hungry and afraid.

"I will save you, Impa. As soon as I find the chance I will demand Ganon releases you at once!" She said determinedly.

Though no one could hear her, she felt a bit better knowing she had promised herself and her friend that she would save Impa. Getting through to Ganondorf may be a challenge but if he had any speck of love or feelings for her, he would hopefully listen to her plea.


	8. The Wedding

The bells through Hyrule Castle Town chimed. Nancy ran after he parents to the main streets where everyone was rejoicing. She thought it was supposed to be a happy time, people getting married, but everyone seemed agitated and scared. As if they were being forced to enjoy themselves. Being young, the girl couldn't understand why. Nether the less she continued to dance with her parents and enjoy the food. The party would go on till late tonight so she had plenty of time to enjoy herself.

It wasn't long before the bells rang differently than before. In her short experience, Nancy had learnt that this signalled to the people in Castle Town that royalty were among them. Looking up towards the palace, on the balcony she saw the princess. Beautifully dressed in radiant colours and the man she wasn't familiar with. He was stood in armour, much taller than the girl. She couldn't see properly as the crowd began to gather.

"Nancy!"

She turned and saw her mother calling her. She ran to her mum and her father lifted her on top of his shoulders. Now she could see better.

The princess was stood next to the strange man with dark skin and blood red hair. He was holding her by her shoulder but she seemed uncomfortable. Maybe she was scared of crowds? Nancy didn't know. But she was happy for them both! They were married and we're gonna be happy like mother and father.

* * *

Her face was red. Never had the princess been so ashamed of standing before her people. The fact that the dark king was stood next to her, delighted by the attention, she dreaded every minute of it. This was because she knew what he would do to her later. Traditionally to seal a marriage, the couple would perform intercourse. This meant she had to consent to it or the man would be enraged and would take her anyway.

A few days ago, while Ganon was preparing for the wedding, Zelda was having a dress fit for her. She stood on a chest while she was poked and prodded with pins to collect her measurements. The maid, a former servant of her father, was prodding her but apologising each time. She was a kind lady. Even now, when she served the dark king, Ganon, she continued to hold onto her sweet nature and that comforted the princess. She was glad that she could have such a maid help her as if it had been Ganon's choice, a Bokoblin with barely any skill would have been measuring her. However, Zelda had insisted that a professional measure her up as those beasts would take advantage of her fragile state. It had taken some time, but Ganon was persuaded.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, m'am. I'm done now. You can take off the dress and I'll finish sewing up the loose ends and it'll be ready for the wedding!"

The wedding. Zelda's stomach turned. She was dreading that day and she was unable to talk to anyone about it as they wouldn't understand the full extent of the wedding. Her body would become his, her Kingdom, the subjects, all his. Officially. She had no choice in the matter, either.

"Thanks. I'm sure the day will be splendid."

With a nod, the maid helped the princess take off the dress and helped her slip into her night gown. They had taken most of the day to fix her dress and now it was late into the evening.

The morning of the wedding, Zelda had help from the same maid to put on the dress. It truly was beautiful. The fabric was soft and radiant. The colours of pink and gold made her feel ecstatic. Though it dawned on her that this wasn't a day for celebration, not for her. This was the day everything changed for the worst and it wasn't going to get any better from here.

Despite her dread, Zelda gathered herself. She was strong, she would get through this!

Standing above the crowd now, she was grateful that her blush was well done. As it helped to hide her red face. She felt Ganondorf's strong hand grip her right shoulder, holding her to him. He was enjoying every second of this, knowing full well he had won.

The crowd cheered in delight at the sight of the newly formed couple. Zelda knew that they were cheering for her, but that the majority of the crowd were also hiding pain and misery. Her father, the king, was well loved among his people. Having his daughter now forced to marry the man who slaughtered her father's people and took the throne for himself. There was no denying, they hated him. But, what could they do? They had little strength, they had families. The best the people could do was play along with the event and hope for the best.

"So, little princess, how are you enjoying yourself?"

At the deep gruff of his voice, Zelda flinched. But she shook her nerves away.

"It's very nice."

This wasn't a complete lie. She had a ball later this evening to look forward to and the ceremony for the actual wedding was delightful. However, kissing Ganon had left her shaken but desperate for more. The gown she wore was beautiful and radiant and the food being prepared looked and smelt fantastic. Despite knowing the dark consequences of her marriage to this man, she knew she had little choice. Knowing this, she thought best to enjoy herself rather than dwell on the darkness behind the light.

"I'm glad. It took a lot of preparation for this event and I wanted you to be happy."

This made Zelda go white. Happy? The dark king cares about her happiness? She looked up to see his expression. Amber eyes gleamed back at her sapphire blue. His face went a weird shade, giving away his embarrassment at what words he had just spoken. This made her blush a little as she never thought the man was capable of such feelings.

* * *

She blushed. Her beautiful and delicate face turned away from his. Gazing back over her features, he then returned his sight to the people below him. It was a marvellous sight, seeing all these helpless whelps rejoice at his victory. Though, it wasn't just that. He had married the woman he loved. Wait, loved? Never before had Ganon thought of ever loving anyone. Let alone this girl. But yes, she had captured his heart.

Those gorgeous blonde locks among the pale but bright face. Her ocean blue eyes filled with kindness but ferocity. Yes, this girl. No, woman, had captured his heart.

"I'm glad." She muttered.

Something in her voice told Ganon that she was shocked but pleased. This made him blush a bit. Zelda's happiness was his main priority for this day and he had succeeded. Now all that was left was to seal the marriage with intercourse. But first, the ball.

After a few more minutes of enjoying the cheers and celebrations of the crowd. Ganon led Zelda back into the castle. They headed towards the ball room, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

Link walked out of the Goron mines. He was sweating and exhausted but he had done it. By challenging the leader of the Gorons to a wrestling match, and winning, he had earned their trust and the leader allowed him an answer.

Apparently, one of their fellow brothers had been corrupted by a strange object which transformed him into a vile beast. Locking him away was the only resort that they could think of. Upon hearing this, Link had agreed to help the Goron and free him of whatever had possessed him.

After gaining passage into the Goron mines, Link had face many challenges in the heated dungeon. He had found many bokoblins and archers that needed slaying and he solved the puzzles. Finally, upcoming finding the multiple keys to the chamber, he entered. Upon his entry, Link awoke the Corrupted Goron. He was a blazing mess, larger than any Goron he had seen before. The beast broke the chains that held him to the wall and attacked Link. Using the strength of his training and the iron boots he "borrowed", the boy was able to take down the creature by pulling on its chains and knocking it to the ground. Once on the floor, he would attack the head with his sword and eventually the helmet on top of his head came off.

Almost immediately after the helm was removed by Link's sword, the Goron began to shrink back to normal size. Midna had sprung out of his shadow and floated towards the object.

"A fused shadow piece.." She muttered to herself.

"A what? You recognise this thing?" Link stated in shock.

"Yes.. It's a artefact from my world, the twilight realm. No wonder this Goron was corrupted, he shouldn't have touched this object."

With that, she picked it up and teleported the 'fused shadow' to whatever dimension that was used as a storage place for the small imp. Similar to how she protected his sword and shield for him when he was a wolf. When she found him lying on the ground she had picked them up, thinking they'd be useful for later.

Now though, Link had completed his task and had helped the Gorons. At least now they wouldn't attack the village anymore. With a sign of relief, he wiped the sweat from his brow and walked back to the Goron village.

Upon entering the village, the Gorons stood to attention and all gathered around the boy with excitement and hesitation. Some stating that they hadn't expected him to live, others saying he was brave, a fool. When he reached the Goron leader, the creature stood from his throne and questioned Link:

"What news of our brother? Is he free from that wretched curse?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what it was that caused him to transform into the monster he was but he's resting in the mines currently and will join you all shortly."

"Fantastic! I'm glad you were able to help our brother in his time of need. Now we can continue to mine our rocks in peace, knowing that we are safe from threat. Thank you!"

Link bowed to their leader. He had done what he promised to do and felt happy that he was able to finally rest now. He yawned at the thought of a nice warm bed, before realising that he had no bed. The boy was about to turn back to walk out the throne room when the Goron leader stopped him.

"Boy. You have helped us. In return I will offer you a nights stay and a nice warm bed to sleep in. You will bath and dine with us tonight!"

The Gorons all cheered at this. Link was astonished. He wasn't expecting a reward but he wasn't about to turn down the offer of a nice warm bed and meal. He nodded in agreement.

"Link.."

Midna, what did she want? He turned to face her, barely able to hear her among the racket of the cheering rock people.

"One night. We need to get going tomorrow to the forest. There's still darkness consuming the land and we can't rest until it's stopped. Besides, there might be another fused shadow we could do with collecting."

"Sure, but what are the fused shadows? What do they do and why do they corrupt people from this world."

Midna signed before replying.

"The fused shadows, probably scattered among Hyrule, are a weapon. They have a large amount of power residing inside them and that power corrupts those who do not wield the strength to use it."

"A-are you able to use it? If it's from your world?"

"Yes."

Link nodded. This made sense, she was a strange being and seemed to have some sort of aura of power about her. He trusted Midna enough to not question further. Seeing he wasn't going to question anymore about the subject, Midna nodded back and returned to his shadow.

* * *

The ball had been splendid. The food, spectacular. Zelda had ate and drank so much she couldn't think straight. She had danced alone but had not refused when her husband had offered to dance with her. She had been held close to his body as they swirled around the marble floors. They had danced for hours.

However, it wasn't long before Ganon had begun to dance more lustfully and there was something in his eye. Soon, he had picked her up and carried her up the tower to the room they would now share. It was slightly different to Zelda's old room. The walls were a deep red colour rather than the rosy red of her room. The window had no curtains and the bed was a dark shade of grey. She was too excited to care though.

The whole way to the room, Ganon had been kissing her and holding her in places that only he could. When they reached the bedroom, he stopped only to open the door and close it behind them. The man carried the princess to the bed, undressing her as soon as she hit the covers. Her heels were gone already as she had kicked them off. He slipped her dress over her head, kissing her neck as he made his way to her corset and panties.

Zelda's head was spinning, part of her was screaming for her to stop him but the drink had got to her head and she was too happy to care what was happening. She pulled his head closer to her body as he kissed her neck, roughly undoing her corset and then ripping her panties off her body.

She moaned as the kisses became more rough and she felt his now naked member pressing again her stomach. She could feel how hard it was already and it made her want more. The princess ran her fingers through the man's red hair, moaning as his kisses became more intense and his hands explored more of her naked body.

It was almost sudden when he pulled away briefly to lay the princess down on the bed and enter her. As soon as he got into a rhythm, Ganon began kissing her body again, starting from her stomach and making his way to her neck and then kissing her lips. Zelda moaned with each thrust, his kisses sent her spiralling into a fit of pleasure. It felt so good that she couldn't control herself.

His warm length filled her and hit her spot just right, he kept pumping faster and stronger, Zelda had to cling onto his back just to keep upright. His breath was fast and hot against her ear, she could smell his sweat. The man smelt sweet yet very masculine, she liked it. Another moan escaped her lips as he hit her spot again and again.

The girl clung to the man as if her life depended on it as they both grew more tired and became closer to climaxing. It wasn't long before they both came, letting out loud gasps of relief and pleasure. Ganon pulled away from her neck and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You enjoyed that?"

"Y-yes."

Part of her was internally screaming for her to push the man away but her emotions got the better of her and she pulled him closer by his hair for another kiss. Zelda's lips parted slightly, allowing the King's tongue to slip inside her mouth and explore. What was this she was feeling? Content? Had she fallen for this man?

Previously when they had kissed, it had been rough and had lacked emotion. But for some reason, this kiss felt different. As time had passed, the princess had grown more and more used to the man taking her and doing whatever he wanted to her body. But this was the first time she had willingly pulled Ganon into a kiss. It had felt right.


	9. Hardship

Morning already? Link stretched and yawned his sleepy thoughts away. It had been a fantastic night. He had danced with the Gorons and ate their food (surprisingly they had normal food) and drank water as he couldn't afford to be drunk. But most importantly he had enjoyed himself.

It had been a while since Link had spent time relaxing. The last time he could remember was before his parents sent him off to become a soldier. He hadn't seen them since but pain of home sickness pumped in his chest. The boy wondered what his parents were up to. Had they missed him? Were they still farming crops? His thoughts were disrupted by Midna's shadowy form appearing before him.

"Missing home, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"The look on your face. It gave away the pain of missing home." She sounded empathetic.

"Yeah.. I miss my parents. Where do we need to go next though? No point dwelling on them when we have the world to save." He tried to sound happy but knew that he was still sad from his homesickness.

Midna smirked. "Faron woods."

Link's eyes shot wide open. Faron woods? His home? What was happening there that needed his help? Were his parents and friends okay?

"I can see the questions racing through your mind, Link. But don't worry. As far as I know it's only the forest that's affected. Though the twilight has reached your village so we'll need to help them before moving onto the next place."

Link signed with relief. He nodded and Midna disappeared, allowing him to get changed into his armour. Yes, he had proper armour now. When he had completed Din's trial, and returned to his human form. He was met with a weird green tunic and hat on him. This was, according to Midna, the 'hero of time's gear'. This meant that he was truly the one chosen by the goddesses to save Hyrule from true evil.

When he had turned back to his normal self, Link had asked Midna about the mark on his hand. It had confused him as a wolf but he still wasn't sure what it meant.

"It means you're the chosen one, silly. Your Triforce is known as Courage. It's why you're so headstrong and brave. It's one of the three triforce pieces that you and the dark force share."

"Who has the other one? You said there were three."

"Some say the Princess of Hyrule has the triforce of Wisdom. And that the darkness has the triforce of Power. Yet it hasn't been proven, yet. However, that doesn't matter now. What matters is us finding out why the Gorons have been attacking the village!"

"They're attacking this village? I thought that was just the Bokoblins."

"The Gorons have been acting strange since the recent numbers in monsters appearing. So we need to find out what the issue is to resolve peace."

Link nodded in agreement.

That had led to them climbing Death Mountain in search of the Gorons. But now, their task laid with saving the forest from the twilight realm.

Once his boots were on, and he had fitted his armour and tunic over his undershirt, he placed the green hat upon his head. Picking up his sword and shield, Link made his way out the cave like room and towards the exit.

* * *

Her head was buzzing, the room was spinning as she opened her eyes and looked around. Next to the princess laid her new husband, Ganon. He had his arm around her waist and was cuddling her from behind. She could feel something hard prodding her in the lower back. It was only then she realised she was naked. Which only meant that so was Ganon.

Her face went red. What had happened last night? She knew she had gotten married but what room was she in and why was that man cuddling her. It was strange, being in this position with the dark king himself. They were both so vulnerable.

Laying there for a few minutes allowed Zelda to come to terms with what had happened. They had had sex. He had violated her, again, and then they had cuddled themselves to sleep. She had drank too much last night to insist that he leave her be and that made her stomach twist. However, she wasn't as upset as she normally would be. Laying here with the man felt almost right. It was nice having someone to cuddle in bed, she had never really experienced this before.

The princess felt a wave of happiness flow over her when she realised that he had stayed the night. Normally Ganondorf would leave as soon as he had had his way with her. Yet, last night he had stayed. What had changed last night? Was it because they were married now? Was this going to become a normal thing? She didn't know how she felt about that.

Before Zelda could think of anything else, she felt the pain in her back increase as the man behind shifted his weight.

"Good morning." Said the gruff voice.

"Morning."

He was now sat up on one arm, his right arm still cuddling her waist. The man lent down and kissed her neck.

"How did you sleep?" He asked calmly.

"I slept very well, though I'm surprised you're still here."

He shifted his weight again before replying.

"And why is that, wife?"

That word, wife, sent a chill down her spine, but also a spark of joy.

"Normally you have your way with me and then leave the room. I'm not used to waking up to find you still with me."

He chuckled softly, "that's because we're married now. From now on I will be sleeping next to you during the night, unless that's an issue for you?"

"N-no! It's fine, I. I kind of like waking up to have you here. Stay, if you don't mind."

She could feel him smiling into her neck, his warm breath swarmed her with a feeling of contentment and safety.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

He hands began running across her stomach and making their way to her breasts before going back down to her thighs. His touch sent a spark of pleasure running through Zelda's veins. His already excited member twitched and hardened further as his hands continued exploring her petite form.

The princess moaned softly into the pillow as pleasure rolled over her. It felt so good having his strong hands caressing her body. She wanted more. No, she needed more.

Without a second thought, Zelda turned to face the man and began to pull him into a kiss. His hands continued caressing her form while their tongues began exploring each other.

The girl's hands ran through the man's hair, gripping tighter when he stroked more sensitive parts. This earned her a moan as he clearly enjoyed having his hair pulled. She continued to do this while he began sliding his fully erect member into her.

Zelda moaned into his lips as she felt the full length enter her, it felt so good. He pulled away from her lips and began biting her neck softly at first, slowly increasing in hardness. His hands continued to caress her gentle skin, her breasts and her thighs.

"Ganon.. I" Zelda gasped.

"What is it?" He murmured into the nape of her neck.

"I want you t-to take me"

He smiled into her skin. He was already inside her but now began pumping to a fast but strong rhythm. This earned him a moan of pleasure as any doubts were taken away.

Zelda clung tightly to his neck and hair as he quickened the pace. Her body throbbing for more. He continued kissing her neck and occasionally biting it, sending her reeling in ecstasy. When Ganon found her spot, the princess began seeing stars. It felt amazing and she couldn't think of anything but what was happening right now.

It wasn't long before they both came, as he pulled out, the essence flowed out of her entrance. Both Ganon and Zelda were panting. The princess brought her husband into a kiss, showing her delight at his performance.

"I've got to go soon, the throne awaits." Ganon said, pulling away slightly.

"Okay.. Could I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?" His eyebrows raised.

"Could I- Impa. She's locked away. She's my adviser as well as my friend. If you would allow her to be freed I would be grateful."

"You want that woman free? How do I know you won't both run off again?!"

He sounded angry at this request. This scared Zelda a bit but she stood her ground.

"We won't! I just want to make sure she's okay. I wouldn't want to leave you.." Zelda blushed a bit. She truly did have feelings for this man.

Ganon signed, "very well. Get dressed and we will go see her."

Zelda kissed him in thanks. She would finally be able to see her friend again and hopefully convince Ganondorf to set her free.

* * *

Link had made it halfway down Death Mountain before Midna appeared before him from his shadow.

"Link."

"What is it?" He was confused.

"You know that when we reach the forest, you can't see your parents."

How had she known he was thinking about that? He hadn't said anything. Maybe it was because she knew what it was like to miss someone? Link didn't know.

"I know. I- I just wanted to make sure they were okay. But you're right. I shouldn't see them. It would waste time we don't have."

"That's right. Sorry though, I know how much it would mean to you but we have a kingdom to save."

Link nodded. He understood, he could always see his mother and father after he had saved Hyrule.

Midna disappeared back into the hero's shadow while he continued walking down the steep mountain. It was midday and he would reach the village by the evening.

It would take them both at least a day or two to reach Faron woods and even then another half a day or so to navigate his way around the forest to find the twilight, depending on how large a scale it had affected the forest.

It seemed like a long way to go, but he knew that it was what needed to be done. He was the chosen one, picked by the goddesses to fight evil, whatever that evil was, and save Hyrule.

Why he had been picked he did not know, but maybe it was because of his skill in combat? Or his lack of fear. Of course he had fears, who didn't? But he was able to overcome them with his courage and face them head on.

Nether the less, Link shook away his thoughts and continued his way down the mountain. If he kept going, it wouldn't be long before he reached the end of his travels and would be able to rest again.

* * *

After Ganon had dressed, he waited for Zelda to get ready before they walked out the room together. The princess followed the dark king down the steps and through many corridors. They went into the dining hall which was still a bit messy from the party that night. Bokoblins were swarmed around the dinning hall cleaning it up. It took a while for them to finish, but when they were done, more servants came to help serve breakfast.

It was late morning when they finally ate their morning meal. They age in silence as there wasn't much to talk about. Zelda had seated herself next to her husband, feeling safer being near him that away with all these monsters around her castle.

After a few king issues were attended, with Zelda waiting patiently beside his throne. They made their way to the cells. Passing many more bulblins and Bokoblins as they went down the steps. It was around midday by the time they reached the cells and two darknuts were guarding the cells. Marching up and down.

Ganon opened the door, using a key he borrowed from the guards. As Zelda peered in, she couldn't see much, through the darkness. Suddenly she saw her, chained, beaten and bloody and coated with filth. Impa.

Zelda pushed past Ganon and the guards and ran to her friend and adviser.

"Impa! Are you okay?" She was shocked at the state of the woman.

"Pr-princess? What are you doing down here?"

Zelda knelt on the muddy stone to reach eye level with Impa.

"I came to help you. Ganon agreed to let me see you and hopefully we can set you free."

"He agreed? How? What magic did you use to persuade that evil bastar-"

Impa was interrupted by a sudden cough. Zelda turned to see that Ganon had come into the cell room with them and stood glaring at the pair.

"My wife. What do you expect me to do with this woman? She is of no use to me, or you."

Zelda was shocked, but not as shocked as Impa was when she heard what he called her by.

"Wife? You married that thing?!"

Impa was outraged. It was clear, she obviously hadn't experienced the emotions around the man that Zelda had, but she was right. She had married the dark king and consented to other things. It wasn't right, but it was too late for that now.

"Yes. He is my husband and we are married. But that doesn't change our friendship, Impa, does it?"

Zelda was dreading the answer. She had known this woman from birth. They had spent so much time together and the idea of losing such a close friend and companion filled her with dread.

Impa signed, "no.. But I'm still sickened by this man, do not expect that to change."

Ganon laughed. Clearly he found it amusing to have someone hate him so much. Maybe it was because he had won and she had lost? Never mind that, Zelda turned to face Ganondorf.

"Ganon.. Please. She is my friend, my protector. She means everything to me. If you care even a little about me or my happiness you would hear my plea."

Something in his featured gave away his emotions. He seemed to be contemplating the risks of releasing this prisoner and his emotions for Zelda seemed to get the better of him.

"Fine. But you are responsible for her. You will feed, bathe and care for her as if she is your pet. Do I make myself clear?"

Zelda was overwhelmed with joy, her friend was free! Obviously they'd still be supervised for security reasons but she could have her friend back and that was all that mattered. She ran towards Ganon and jumped up to kiss him. He held her close, kissing her gently back.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest as he put her down.

In response, Ganon just kissed her hair.


End file.
